


Задолго до ритуала

by Polyn



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyn/pseuds/Polyn
Summary: Флемет делает то, что нужно
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Задолго до ритуала

**Author's Note:**

> пропущенная сцена, ООС, вольное обращение с матчастью; текст не участвует в бартере

– Что ты делаешь? – Морриган стоит на пороге, за спиной у неё – бледное утреннее небо. Флемет провозилась с полумёртвой девчонкой всю ночь.  
Она смотрит вниз, на распростёртый на кровати результат своих трудов: нижняя часть живота аккуратно вскрыта, внутренности расположены в идеальном порядке, кровь не льётся, остановленная магией. Серый страж, надежда Ферелдена, всего мира и лично Флемет безмятежно спит, избавленная от любых страданий и беспокойств.  
Так легко сказать: "Не твоё дело, дитя". Но Морриган уже взрослая.  
Она подходит ближе и указывает на разрез:  
– Здесь не было ни ран, ни ушибов. Я бы увидела.  
– У неё не должно быть детей, – говорит Флемет, склоняясь над пациенткой.  
– Почему? – Морриган отодвигается, чтобы не заслонять свечи, и складывает руки на груди.  
– Потому что, дитя моё, – Флемет поднимает на неё взгляд, которого ещё пару лет назад хватало, чтобы заставить Морриган вздрогнуть, но он больше не действует, – ребёнок должен быть у тебя.  
Морриган всё-таки содрогается.  
– Как одно может помешать другому? – хмурится она.  
– У него должна быть кровь серого стража, и он должен быть зачат особым образом.  
Морриган бросает раздражённый взгляд на дверь и кривится. Похоже, молодой человек, который сидит снаружи у костра, совсем ей не нравится.  
– Если другого выбора не будет, – кивает Флемет.  
– Хорошо, – цедит Морриган, сжимает губы – точно так же, как это обычно делает Флемет – и наконец отступает к двери, позволяя матери продолжить работу без помех.  
Некоторое время обе молчат. Флемет чувствует взгляд Морриган на своих руках, следящие нити её магии – на своих чарах.  
– Всё. – Флемет разгибает затёкшую спину, отряхивает юбку.  
– Так и оставишь её с распоротым животом?  
– Твоя очередь, девочка, – говорит Флемет. – Вылечи её.  
Внесённые изменения обратимы, страж ещё может забеременеть до сражения с архидемоном. Флемет внимательно следит за работой дочери. Морриган действует умело, аккуратно и в должной мере равнодушно. Залеченный, разрез исчезает бесследно, шрамы остаются внутри: невидимые и пока что непреодолимые.  
– Кто-нибудь ещё сможет её вылечить, – говорит Морриган. Флемет кивает. – И она уже была беременна. – Морриган гневно хмурится, но это ещё не обвинение, не открытый бунт. Рано или поздно она восстанет, но ещё не сейчас.  
– Именно поэтому мы должны были сделать это. Как, по-твоему, она сражалась бы с раздувшимся брюхом?  
Морриган передёргивает плечами. Она ещё не знает, что такое мор, что такое архидемон и почему они, ведьмы диких земель, обязаны помочь серым стражам.  
– Она будет долго спать, – примирительно говорит Флемет. – Я успею всё тебе рассказать.  
– Сейчас, – фыркает Морриган. – Только успокою этого… – Она поворачивается к двери.  
Когда Флемет накрывает девушку одеялом, её древнего сердца касается нечто, похожее на сочувствие. Многим предстоит пасть, и нерождённый ребёнок – один из них.  
– Когда-нибудь все мы заплатим свои долги, – беззвучно произносит она, зная, что, подхваченные магией слова достигнут сознания спящей. – Если захочешь отомстить, это будет твоё право.  
Теперь сделано всё, что нужно. Флемет садится к очагу. Впереди – разговор с Морриган.


End file.
